


Kill The Sun

by Siennax3



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Things never are how they’re supposed to be.
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Bane (DCU)/Reader, Bane (DCU)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bane or any other characters within the Nolanverse or DC universe.

You hated her. Maybe hate was a strong word, but you despised the hold she had on Bane. Your lover. Or whatever he was because you didn’t know what to really call him.

At first, it didn’t bother you considering their history together. Bane had always been Talia’s protector ever since she was born in the pit. He was always there for her whenever she needed or called for him.

It wasn’t until things changed between you and Bane that you really started to see. See how deep her claws were, so deep that Bane vowed to die for her when the time came for _her_ cause.

Standing under the hot water of the shower, all you could think about was the difference between you and Talia when it came to Bane.

He went to Talia for everything. Trusted her most out of everyone else in the league. When she called, he followed. Looked to her as his leader. Looked at her like she was the sun.

You supposed he trusted you on some level since you would take care of those who got injured and even administered his medicine if needed. It was your bed he would come to for the warmth he’d never ask of Talia. Could never ask of her because he was like a father figure to her. _Her protector_.

Leaning against the shower wall, you suddenly felt tired of it all. It was never supposed to get complicated which was why he came to you. He asked you about this proposition and told you it would be no strings attached. And you agreed because you never thought feelings would become a problem.

Yet, here you were. Groveling in the shower because things were just as he said they would be.

You heard the bathroom door open and close, knowing it was Bane coming in to see you. He stepped into the shower with you and wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer. Breathing in the scent of you after another frustrating day as the day they all planned for drew near.

Melting into his touch, you hated yourself for it. Hated how much of an effect he had on your besides just physical. But, his presence didn’t stop the thoughts. It only made you sadder.

“What do you want, Bane?” You asked even though you already knew the answer.

He brushed his mask against the back of your head as his arms still held you. “What I always want.” He paused as he rubbed his mask along your neck and shoulder. “You.”

You frowned because it wasn’t really you he wanted. Not completely. Just your body.

How could you have been so foolish to let yourself fall?

When you didn’t move, he turned you around. He saw the look on your face and felt confused. You were always ready for him whenever he came to you. He didn’t understand why you weren’t responding to him today.

“What’s wrong?” Bane asked. You could barely look at him. “Nothing. I’m just feeling a little tired.” You lied.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at you. “You’re lying now?” Of course he could detect the lie but you couldn’t tell him the truth. It would be silly.

You shrugged which only seemed to irritate him more. “I’m just not in the mood tonight, I guess.” You said as you turned the shower off and moved to get out.

“But, you’re always in the mood whenever I come to you. You have been for the last 6 months.” He replied with annoyance in his voice.

Of course that would be his reply. Because that’s all he’s thinking about. You glared at him, “I know you’re used to people doing whatever it is you want, but, sometimes the answer is no. I don’t want you tonight.”

And there was the sadness again. Because having him in any way would be so much better than not at all. But, you couldn’t bear it tonight. It hurt too much.

“You don’t want me now?” He hissed.

“No.” You replied sadly. “Not tonight.”

Stepping out of the shower and pulling his clothes on, he started pacing the room angrily. His fists were clenching and unclenching as he went. You’ve never denied him before. There had to be a reason for this other than you not being in the mood. You always wanted him.

“Why? Something must have happened for you to feel this way. Tell me.” He ordered.

You moved around him so you could get dressed yourself as you ignored him. You wished he would just go away because how could you even mention what the problem was? He wouldn’t understand and would also assume you were thinking poorly of his Talia. Which you didn’t even want to think of the consequences that came with that.

“Maybe I just don’t want this anymore, Bane.” You sighed because you were lying again. Lying to yourself and him.

He stood in front of you now, staring down at you. “Stop lying.” He growled.

“Bite me.”

Bane glared at you like he never has before. “Now you’re being childish.” You could see his fists still clenching and unclenching.

“I’m just tired, Bane. I’m tired of everything.” You replied hoping he would just give up and leave your room. How wrong you were though.

“What is everything? We can’t fix this if you won’t tell me.” He said exasperatedly.

You almost laughed. “We? Is that what this even is, Bane?” You said giving up trying to keep all of this in. “I thought all this was was me keeping your bed warm.” You scoffed as you felt tears in your eyes. 

His eyes widened as he looked at you. Suddenly realizing what you were implying.

“Don’t look so surprised.” You rolled your eyes.

The pacing started again. “You knew what this was. All this could be.”He said.

And the tears started because you were so frustrated. “I know what I agreed to, Bane. I know that. But, why does it still have to be just that? I can’t keep letting you have me just to watch you leave most of the time once we’re finished.”

“You know why! Because I won’t be here once we follow through with everything we planned.”

You scoffed as the tears fell. “You mean everything Talia planned? You don’t have to go through with this! None of you do! You don’t have to do as she says all of the time, you know. She doesn’t own you.”

Bane stopped and looked at you, “You were for the cause before what’s changed now?”

This sadness. It wouldn’t go away and felt worse the more you argued with Bane. And the tears wouldn’t stop. You knew what changed and were prepared for him to dismiss you once he knew. Because things could never be more than what they always were. What they were only supposed to be.

“My feelings for you.” You sobbed. “I can’t bear the thought of you allowing yourself to die all because of this revenge scheme. I know you’re loyal to Talia and always will be, but, it’s just not right. You don’t need to die. I don’t want you to die.”

He stopped breathing for a moment. This is exactly what he tried to avoid. He never should have approached you all those months ago but he couldn’t stay away. Feelings. They were always messy. Always caused more problems than he needed. But, you weren’t the only one to blame. He was too.

“That isn’t really your call.” He replied. “This has always been the plan and there’s no changing it.” He wouldn’t let either of your feelings get in the way of what was supposed to be. What had to be.

You gave him a sad smile as the tears still kept coming even as you wiped them away. “I’m sorry for that then.” It felt like your heart crumbled in your chest.

Turning away refusing to let him see anymore of your tears, he stomped out of the room. This would be the last time you saw him until that day. The day he was supposed to die.


	2. Part Two

He failed.

The day came and went for their big plans for the city to come to a close. Gotham City was supposed to be reduced to ashes. It was supposed to burn with the Batman and everyone else in it. Everyone but you, of course. He and Talia were supposed to die together.

But, they failed. _He_ failed.

You were stationed somewhere outside of the city. Somewhere you were kept safe in case something like this could possibly happen. As soon as you saw Bane’s men carrying him inside the building to you, you couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left you. 

It had been months since you really last saw him. Months since the night you told him how you really felt about him. You saw him in passing but you only exchanged a few words that had more to do with the operation than anything else.

You couldn’t bear the thought of living in a world without him.

When you took a look at the damage, it looked like his gut was shredded, thanks to whatever Catwoman hit him with. You knew he would be out of it for quite some time when he didn’t wake up for a few days after you took care of stitching and bandaging him the best you could. When he finally did, he was only awake for a few moments before he was out again.

You met with his second in command, Barsad, about getting supplies for the medicine he needed for his mask. The mask took minor damage. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed but the vials he had in the mask were leaking and he would be out of it much sooner than normal.

The first few months of Bane’s healing, you were so busy you barely had any time to think about anything. By that you meant your feelings for the man. You thought those feelings would have went away since you barely had any contact with him after that night. But, if anything those feelings only grew stronger. Some absence makes the heart grow fonder bullshit, you thought.

While Bane made it, Talia didn’t.

You were afraid to even think how the news of her death would affect him. It had been about six months since that day and he was doing much better as far as healing. He was awake longer and even trying to move around despite his orders to stay put and rest. With this, you knew he needed to be informed of what happened to Talia but you didn’t have the heart to do it yet. You knew it would break his heart.

It was at the start of the seventh month he broke his silence and spoke of that day. You were bringing his lunch into the room and struggling to balance the tray in one hand and the morphine he would need while eating in the other.

“What happened to the bomb?” He rasped through his mask as you sat the tray on his lap. You started working to hook his IV up with the morphine and pondered his question. It was simple enough but hopefully it wouldn’t lead to the one question you dreaded.

You moved to remove his mask. Still all these months later, you couldn’t believe how handsome he was beneath it. His eyes had always been one of your favorite features of his. Mostly because they were the one indicator of how he was feeling and they could be so expressive. But, then you saw those lips. Lips so full and pretty.

Clearing your throat and head of those thoughts, you answered. “The Batman sacrificed himself. He flew out into the water with the bomb where it went off.”

He paused from eating the soup that was made for him today. You could almost see the wheels turning in his head and you knew that question was coming quicker than you wished.

Looking up at you with such a calculating look on his face, Bane finally asked, “Where is Talia?”

Dead silence. That’s all there was in the room once he finished his question. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. How could you give him the answer to that when it was only going to hurt him even more?

Bane called your name. “Answer me. Where is Talia?” You could barely meet his eyes as you gave him the answer you wished you didn’t have to.

“She’s gone, Bane. I’m sorry.”

Watching him, you saw a mixture of emotions cross his face. First it looked like panic flashed in his eyes and then sadness. But, then he looked up at you with that glare on his face much like the one from that night all those months ago.

“Sorry? This is what you wanted isn’t it?” He hissed at you. “You hated her.”

You couldn’t believe he was attacking you now. Seven months you had been taking care of him, making sure he would make it and that he was comfortable. And he throws that in your face?

“How dare you.” You started. “I never wanted that. Never wanted any of this.”

His glare only intensified. “No? You didn’t want this? Did you not tell me how you felt, about any of this?”

That glare was met with your own because how could he throw all of that back at you? How could he even bring that up after he basically shot you down? If you weren’t so angry, you would start crying all over again.

“I never hated Talia. I only hated her plan for Gotham and how she manipulated you to go through with it.”

You hated this. Your relationship with Bane used to be simple. There was never this tension like right now with you both at each other’s throats. You never looked at one another like you hated each other. But, you could never hate him even with how he was acting. You almost hated yourself for that.

He was seething.

Your glare softened because you couldn’t keep doing this. If he wanted to fight, you wouldn’t even entertain him. You would take care of him until he was back on his own feet and then do who knows what after. Maybe leave altogether.

“Whether you believe it or not, I’m sorry, Bane. I know what she meant to you.” You said as you started clearing up the tray and packing the morphine away after putting his mask back in place.

Glancing at him one more time, noticing the glare still in his eyes as he stared off to the side, you walked out of the room.

A week passed in silence. You would bring his meals in, check his wound and administer morphine so he could eat. No more words were passed between you two. And you wanted to cry. It was worse than before.

You missed him so much.

At first, you tried to start some kind of conversation but after the second day you gave up when you received no response. You wished you could know what he was thinking. Something.

It was at the start of the second week of silence when you just weren’t having a good day to begin with. You felt over emotional, anxious and you just wanted to curl up in bed and hide away.

You were bringing dinner to Bane and you felt like you were going to collapse onto the floor and cry. Everything was just getting to be too much for you. Setting the tray across his lap as usual and starting to work on hooking the morphine up, you avoided eye contact with him as much as possible.

His eyes were watching you as you moved around the room. But, you ignored him. Just as he had been ignoring you.

“You’re crying.” His voice startled you.

You looked toward him as you felt your face and sure enough you were crying. Not answering Bane, you started clearing everything up to leave the room again.

When you went to take the tray from his lap, you felt his hand grab your arm. Looking down at his hand holding you, he asked, “Why are you crying?”

“I’m fine.” You said while gently pulling your arm away and walking out of the room.

It was at the end of month nine when you told Bane he was mostly back to his normal self. Normal as in how he was physically before the day of the bomb.

Things were still tense whenever you walked into his room. You figured maybe it would be best if you left now that he was back on his feet properly. You didn’t know what you would do but you didn’t think either of you could function like this.

Gradually you started packing your things. You weren’t even sure where you’d be going. All you knew was you had to get out of here. You would figure things out as they came.

It didn’t even occur to you until the last of your things were boxed that you needed to tell Bane. Would he even let you leave? As soon as that thought passed you thought why would he even care. It was clear over the last few months that he didn’t feel anything close to how you felt for him. Not even a little bit.

All you had been was someone to take care of him and warm his bed when needed. He didn’t want _you_. A fact that made you cry every time you told yourself it.

You knocked on his office door and waited for him to answer.

“Yes?” You could hear the annoyance in his voice.

Opening the door, you walked into his office and asked nervously, “Can I talk to you for a minute?” He didn’t even look up from his desk as he moved his fingers letting you know to come closer.

“What is it?” He asked as he continued writing something down.

Biting your lip because you didn’t know how he was going to react or maybe you did and hated the thought of him confirming even more how he didn’t feel anything for you.

“I’m leaving.” You blurted out.

You could have sworn you heard his breath catch but chalked it up to hearing things. He sat so still for a few minutes that you almost thought he hadn’t heard you, if it weren’t for the fact he dropped his pen.

More silence. You wished he would just say something. Anything.

“I just thought I would let you know.” You said softly, almost heartbroken that this was it. He didn’t even care enough to stop you.

If you could see his face though, you would know how much this was affecting him. Almost the same look on his face as when you first told him Talia was gone.

You couldn’t help the few tears that fell from your eyes feeling stupid. So stupid for ever thinking things with you and Bane could have been anything more than they were ever supposed to be.

Turning away from him, you started for the door. No point in standing around wishing and hoping for a response that wouldn’t come.

Opening the door you went to walk out when Bane finally spoke causing you to completely freeze.

“Stay.”

He was still facing his desk. You turned back around, walking towards him again.

“What?” You questioned as you walked to the front of his desk so you could look at him.

Looking up at you, you saw an expression on his face that you’ve never seen before. It was the softest you’ve ever seen him.

“You heard me.” He rasped.

You moved to sit in the other chair at his desk because you thought you may fall over. “Why?”

He gave you an almost annoyed looked as he asked, “Do you really not know?”

Here we go. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at him. “No, I don’t, Bane. If you haven’t noticed for the last year or so, things haven’t been so great between us. So yes, I’d really like to know why I should even bother staying.”

More silence. If anyone should be annoyed about this situation it was you. You were the one who kept getting flip flopped here but he’s the one sitting there acting as if you were truly bothering him now.

Sighing, you pleaded, “Please.”

You could see the conflict on his face as he turned to the side. “I want you here. I’m not quite done with you yet.”

Was this real? You were probably a fool for falling for those words but you didn’t care. _‘I want you here.’_

More tears fell from your eyes as you looked to him almost asking if what he was saying meant what you wanted to hear that night more than a year ago.

You saw he was smiling by how his eyes crinkled and all but jumped onto his lap hugging him. It felt so good after all this time apart. Bane buried his face into your hair breathing your scent in as he whispered, “I want you.”

Pulling away from him, you couldn’t stop yourself from placing a kiss on his mask where those lips would be as his hands pulled you completely onto his lap.

“I’ve always wanted you.”

You suddenly felt that things would be okay now. Things were never supposed to get this far between you two but sometimes how things are supposed to be is never how they’re meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
